


归（3）

by mifan_milo



Category: The Wandering Earth
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mifan_milo/pseuds/mifan_milo





	归（3）

       “通知你干嘛？你是肩能扛还是手能挑？我爸回来你也帮不上忙，还是回你那培训学校给我好好呆着去。”刘启摆摆手，一副大家长的样子直接否决韩朵朵打算回来住的决定：“家里没你住的地方了，我爸今天起就住你房间。”  
       韩朵朵没想到平日怎样都好的刘启这么不给自己面子，嘴一瘪，眼看就要哭鼻子。刘培强赶紧打圆场：“朵朵回来住挺好的，一个女孩子住外面也让人不放心，叔叔在客厅打个地铺就行……”  
       “行行行，行什么行！你懂什么？！”听到“打地铺”三个字，刘启觉得太阳穴都在突突得跳，刘培强这是跟地铺杠上了吗？  
       韩朵朵一看自己还有同盟，赶紧转移到刘培强身边的沙发上坐好，拉着她刘叔叔的胳膊撒娇道：“刘叔叔您看刘启他欺负我，不让我回家！天下哪有不让妹妹回家的道理嘛！您说是吧！”  
       “你还有没有点女孩子的矜持了？给我过来！”刘启眼见妹妹拉着父亲的手十分碍眼，恨不得赶紧把他俩给分开。  
       韩朵朵哪里肯听他的，紧紧地靠在了她的刘叔叔身边：“刘叔叔救命啊！刘启他要家暴了！！”  
       然后，她成功地挑衅了刘启并被他提溜起来。  
       刘培强拉了几下架后，后知后觉地发现只是兄妹俩闹着玩而已，于是也就笑着随他们去了。  
       讨论的结果就是，韩朵朵可以搬回来，刘培强不能打地铺，暂时与刘启同住一个房间。生怕刘启反悔，一向行动力颇强的韩朵朵当天就把留在学校的家当都搬了回来，速度之快，看得刘启牙根直痒。

       吃完当天的晚饭，刘启遇到了父亲回家后的第一个问题——洗漱。  
       刘培强因为在太空漂流时间过久，虽然因为休眠舱的缘故，身体年龄没有发生太大的变化，但肌肉却不可避免发生了退化，尤其是腿部肌肉，在回到地球重力后，暂时还无法支撑身体行走。虽然平时可以用轮椅代步，但洗澡这种事，轮椅也帮不上忙。  
       “不好意思，家里没有浴缸这玩意儿，所以……”刘启梗着脖子沉着脸，眼神却不敢在父亲脸上停留。  
       “没事，所以刘启帮一下爸爸好不好？”中校拍拍自己儿子的肩膀，同时笑着露出了他那两颗与年龄一点也不相称的小虎牙。

       真是……一点也不好好吗！！  
       接受了父亲的建议顺便一起洗澡的刘启，浑身僵硬地搂抱着支撑起同样脱得精光的父亲站在浴室的喷头下时，觉得自己整个人都不好了。  
       喷头洒下的热水瞬间让两人从头到脚都热了起来。刘培强一动不动地闭眼靠在比自己高出大半个头的儿子怀里，等到整个身体都热起来的时候，轻轻地呼了口气。  
       “儿子，把水关一关，爸爸要打肥皂。”他轻轻地拍着环在自己胸口的手臂，示意刘启关上龙头。  
       刘启只觉得怀里倚靠着自己的身体十分瘦弱，低头看下去，发现父亲完全没有幼时印象中的那般高大强壮，那细瘦的胳膊尽力在自己身上涂抹着肥皂，却因为够不到后背而有些吃力。  
       刘启心里一软，从父亲手里拿过肥皂，然后把他转了个身面向自己，仔细地替他打上肥皂：手心与肌肤大面积的接触，还带着湿滑的粘腻感，带起一阵美好的触感，想到父亲顺从地趴在怀里任由自己动作，刘启手下揉搓的动作逐渐轻柔起来，精神却在一时间有些恍惚。

       为什么会这样呢？  
       当他回过神来的时候，已经与父亲一同躺进了被窝，对方自然地搂住了自己的脑袋，轻轻抚摸着上面呲着的硬茬，然后温柔地落下一吻：“儿子，好好睡，今晚爸爸陪你。”  
       然后，刘启鬼使神差地搂住了他的腰，把脸埋进了那不再宽阔的胸膛，闷闷地回答道：“嗯……”

TBC


End file.
